The present invention relates to a control unit for video games and the like and more particularly to such a control unit for providing an output signal in response to multi-directional movement of a control element in the unit.
Control units for electronic or video games are well known in the prior art for establishing an output signal indicating the multi-directional movement of a control element in the unit. Typically, the multi-directional control element is a joystick which may be moved along x-y paths to control movement of a figure on the video screen. Such control units are also commonly adapted to provide a signal corresponding to 45.degree. movement of the joystick for achieving movement of the figures on the screen at similar 45.degree. angles.
In a typical prior control unit, a deformable member normally prevents contact with one of a combination of switches, a control element then being movable against the deformable member in order to make contact with one or more of the switches in the manner generally referred to above.
In other conventional control units, actuating force from the control element is applied through a flexible bubble located above the switch means. The switch means is of course most commonly formed as an array of circuit segments on a printed circuit board.
In any event, substantial forces can be applied to the control element or joystick by an operator playing the video game. The control unit must designed to withstand such substantial forces. At the same time, it is also desirable to facilitate assembly of the control unit in order to minimize cost and also to assure registry between the various operating components in order to assure proper operation of the control unit.
Accordingly, there has been found to remain a need for a reliable and compact control unit for video games and the like.